


Quite Terribly

by itsoktobemarty



Series: Haikyuu Uni(verse) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Frottage, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/pseuds/itsoktobemarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He nearly made people cry more than once. He's so bitter, I swear he needs to get laid more!" Yachi rants on. "And like, he's good-looking enough, but he's got the worst bitchface ever, who would sleep with such a negative person?"</p>
<p>Who would, eh... But then again, Tadashi has always been Tsukki's exception.</p>
<p>>>></p>
<p>Or, Tadashi decides to surprise his boyfriend at work. Things may get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Terribly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Marty here!  
> So, this fic technically is in the same universe as [my KageHina fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5289728), but you don't need to read that in order to understand this (but you should, because it's good).  
> So this was inspired by [this](http://itsoktobemarty.tumblr.com/post/130982207883/kirschteinswaifu-my-favorite-relationship-trope) stupid tumblr post, so it was supposed to be fluffy and lovely... But it became smut. Oops.

Tadashi checks his bag one more time, making sure that he has everything needs to survive in Tokyo for a week. He initially wanted to take the car, but after even his grandmother called from the retirement home to ask him not to, he decided to just go by train. He doesn't understand why everyone is so concerned with him and driving, that incident with the dog and the willow was an isolated case. Anyway, he's taking the train very early in the morning the following day to be in Tokyo by the end of Tsukki's lab. 

When Tsukki told him that he was recruited as supervisor for the computer labs despite him being still an undergrad, Tadashi wasn't surprised in the slightest. Tsukki's always been above average, and it's good seeing him being rewarded for it. In a faculty like Bioinformatics, where you need to understand biology, genetics and computer coding (in English!), Tsukki is still on top of the game. It is understandable that he'd choose the best course, even if it meant moving to Tokyo. Tadashi, on the other hand, had a much simpler goal, and stayed in Sendai to get a degree in Education. 

So, long distance relationship. Tadashi can make an encyclopaedia with the names of all the people that told him it was never going to work, but they're on their third year of separation and still going strong. He and Tsukki got together during their last year of high school after months of pining and enough miscommunication to write a YA romance about, but after that, they had no intention of letting their relationship end. Tsukki set up a weekly Skype date and the longest they've gone without seeing each other so far is only three months. 

However, Tsukki is not expecting him this time. Tadashi decided to surprise him since his week suddenly cleared up, and he knows Tsukki has no lectures at the moment, only busy with lab supervision and his undergraduate project. It seemed like the perfect occasion for a visit, especially since it's been nine weeks since he's seen Tsukki last (65 days to be precise, but who's counting?). 

So yeah, he misses his boyfriend and he's old enough to pack his stuff and go there, why the hell shouldn't he? 

>>>

Tadashi vaguely knows his way around the campus, or at least knows which building Tsukki's faculty is in, however he has no idea where the computer lab is, therefore is plan is to wait in the hall until he spots the familiar blonde head towering in the crowd. He's actually pretty early, since he didn't know exactly how much time he'd need to find where Tsukki was, but his memory was better than he expected. He has a good half an hour to spare, and his only choice is looking at students passing by, because his phone is already halfway dead and he wants to conserve battery, in case he misses Tsukki's exit. Of course, that would mean ruin his surprise, therefore Tadashi is going to be super observant. But. Since he has so much time left, he might as well get a coffee. He still remembers the amazing cappuccino the student union's coffee shop serves. 

He's exiting the shop with his piping hot cup when a blonde girl almost collides with him.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Did I make you spill your coffee?" she asks. She seems around Tadashi's age, but everyone in universities seems to be your age until you learn they're in their mid thirties with two kids. 

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." Tadashi replies, then offers a small smile. 

"Sorry again! I feel bad because I'm not even in a hurry, I was just running instead of walking..." she adds, sounding flustered. 

"Hey, it's ok, I have a friend that does the same thing. Always excited all the time." Tadashi offers. She smiles at that, and seems relieved. 

"Ha, guess I'm not the only one then! I should probably go revise though, I have a super hard lab in half an hour!" The girl says, but makes no move to leave. 

"Oh, I guess you should..." Tadashi repeats, unsure on how to continue the conversation. "What faculty do you attend?" 

"Veterinary! But in first year we have this compulsory Bioinformatics course with the Biologists that is just killing me!" She answers, and  _oh_ , isn't that a coincidence. 

"Bioinformatics lab? I'm here to visit my b- uh, my friend that has it!" Tadashi replies, now excited. The girl could tell him the room where Tsukki is supervising! He didn't specify that Tsukki is actually is boyfriend because he doesn't think Tsukki would want his students to know his private life, and well, that's understandable. They're practically strangers to him after all. 

"Oh really? That's so nice of you! So you're not a student here?"

>>>

In the end, the girl doesn't leave to do any revising, and instead offers to guide Tadashi to the lab. She introduces herself as Yachi, and she is 20, Tadashi's age as he suspected, even though she's only a first year. She is nice enough, and they make small talk while they walk to the lab.

"... And like, I swapped to the second slot because the supervisors are way nicer. It's later in the day and more crowded, but that way I can make mistakes without anyone noticing!" she says, scrunching her face at the idea of the first slot.

"Oh, are the supervisors this tough on you?" Tadashi asks. 

"Well, not all. Some are completely useless, have no idea how to help us, but then there's Tsukishima. That guy is  _scary_. He never smiles, and you have to be a genius to avoid being reprehended by him... He looks like he hates everyone, you know what I mean?"

Tadashi sighs. Yes, he understands perfectly. He never really thought about it, but who exactly thought it was a good idea to put Tsukki in charge of a bunch of first years? Poor guys. 

"Sounds like it's difficult to work with him..."

"Yeah, understatement of the year. He nearly made people cry more than once. He's so bitter, I swear he needs to get laid more!" Yachi rants on, apparently spurred by Tadashi's offhanded comment. "And like, he's good-looking enough, but he's got the worst bitchface ever, who would sleep with such a negative person?"

_Who would, eh..._  But then again, Tadashi has always been Tsukki's exception. It makes his heart flutter every single time he remembers it. 

"Is he at least useful when you ask him for help?" Tadashi asks, while they re-enter the faculty building.

"Oh, yeah, he's like our age but a freakin' genius, so you ask him if you want stuff done, if you can tolerate his smugness." Yachi admits, sounding very annoyed by the fact. "By the way, it's super cute that you're here to surprise your friend, cos like most guys wouldn't even do it for their girlfriends!" she adds, flashing him an approving smile. There's something else in her voice that tells Tadashi the topic is probably personal for her, maybe a friend that disappointed her or something. It makes him want to clarify the situation: "Actually, it is my boyfriend that I'm visiting... Sorry I didn't tell you before, but he's not really out..."

Yachi's mouth opens in a silent  _oh_. " _Really_? Oh my, I really can't tell who could it be, my year is full of hyper masculine idiots... I can see why he'd avoid telling anyone!" she comments. Tadashi doesn't correct her, leaves it to Tsukki to greet him however he deems appropriate for what is, after all, his workplace. Also, he feels it would be too embarrassing for her to know that his boyfriend is the guy she's been complaining about. 

"All, right, this is the lab. When I'm early I usually enter anyway and sit at the back to gauge how difficult the session is. There's a couple of chairs and nobody ever notices me, so if you wanna come in and see what your boyfriend is up to..." she proposes once they get to the room. It's dimly lit, and Tadashi can see rows of computer with frustrated students tapping furiously or staring at the screen in confusion. 

"Yeah, let's go in. There's only ten minutes of lab left anyway." Tadashi agrees. He's kind of curious to see Tsukki as the feared supervisor. 

They enter the room and sit in the back, where a couple more students are waiting. As Yachi said, nobody pays attention to them. 

"Oh, here he is! That's Tsukishima!" Yachi whispers, pointing at him. He's currently listening to some student's question. The room is silent enough that Tadashi can hear Tsukki's answer: "Well, surprisingly enough, the command to sum elements is called 'sum'. Was it really so hard for you that you had to ask?" The student blushes crimson and stutters an apology, and Tadashi can't help but grin, always amused by Tsukki's jabs. Yachi mutters something under her breath that sounds a lot like "jerk".

Another student is asks something to Tsukki, this one clearly frustrated: "It keeps telling me that the function doesn't exist, but I know that it does! To get the number of elements you type length in English!"

Tsukki arches an eyebrow at the code on screen with practised haughtiness. "It's probably due to the fact that you've spelled it 'lenght'. Are you sure you passed the mandatory Basic English course?"

The appalled expression on the student face is honestly priceless. Tadashi has to contain a laugh at his mixture of embarrassment and wounded pride. God, he's a terrible person. Yachi looks at him in confusion, probably wondering why he looks constipated.

In the meantime, Tsukki is addressing the class as a whole: "There are five minutes of class left before the second turn starts. I suggest you save your work and double check it's not in the temporary folder, because as the name implies, it doesn't last. I won't remind you a second time." he sounds bored, like he has to tell it to people at every session.

Yachi starts saying her goodbye, while clearly lingering in hope to meet Tadashi's mystery boyfriend. They exchange e-mails while the lab clears.

"It's so unfair that you live far, we need to keep in contact, and you have to tell me when you're coming to Tokyo!" she demands, giving him a one-armed hug. 

"Yeah, don't worry! And you can come to Sendai, didn't you say you had family there?" Tadashi replies. He likes Yachi, and it would be nice to make some friends in Tokyo. 

"Tadashi?" a very familiar voice calls. He turns and yes, Tsukki spotted him now that the lab is nearly empty. Tsukki is looking at him... Well, like he's some kind of apparition. It makes Tadashi blush to the tip of his ears. Tsukki is not very emotional in public, therefore every time he shows affection, it's always a pleasant surprise.

"Hi." he greets, suddenly bashful. "Surprise?"

Tsukki crosses the room to get in front of him. "You came to Tokyo." he states, like it's something monumental of Tadashi to do for him. 

"Uh, yeah. I- uh, I missed you." Tadashi admits, very aware of the fact that everyone is now staring. Yachi's jaw probably dislocated, considered how wide-mouthed she is. 

"I missed you too." Tsukki murmurs, so soft only Tadashi could have heard it, and then he's pressing a kiss on Tadashi's mouth, chaste but lingering, because while they're still in public he doesn't want to waste the first kiss they get after two months. 

Tsukki draws back, and everyone is  _still_  staring, there are also very unsubtle whispers, and Tadashi is probably going to combust soon.

"They're looking..." he mutters, feeling the heat on his face.

"Well, I hope everyone who's enjoying the show remembers I'll be the one grading your text next week." Tsukki says, loud enough for the room to hear. There's loud scrambling after that, as everyone leaves gets to their seat. Tadashi can't help but giggle. "Nice one, Tsukki."

"Come on, give me your bag, we're leaving." Tsukki adds, moving to grab Tadashi's backpack. Then he stops. "Wait, I need to sign out on the staff pc, give me a minute."

While he goes back to the front of the room, Tadashi is suddenly pulled aside by one distraught Yachi. "Your boyfriend is  _Tsukishima_?!?  _Oh my God_ , I'm so sorry I said all those things... But more importantly,  _that_ 's how he's with you all the time? How?"

"Ahahah, don't worry Yachi, he can be a jerk with people who aren't close to him..." Tadashi replies. 

"I still can't believe what I just saw, like, he looked at you like you were the most wonderful thing on Earth, I felt like I was intruding!" Yachi added, but then stepped aside as Tsukki came back.

"All done. Ready to go?" 

"Yes. Bye Yachi, it was nice meeting you!"

"Bye Tadashi! And good bye Mr. Tsukishima!"

Tsukki gave a quick nod, grabbed Tadashi's backpack, then nonchalantly slid his free hand to rest on Tadashi's hip and guided him out.

>>>

"By the way, it's so unfair that nobody questions  _you_  driving around..." Tadashi comments, panting a little.

"Shut up." Tsukki mutters fondly, reattaching their mouths. He has Tadashi in his lap, back against the steering wheel of his car, and they're still in the University parking. 

Tadashi has a full body shiver by how good it is, after two months of nothing, to be kissed like that, like Tsukki's dying of dehydration and Tadashi's a pure spring. Like he can't get enough, can't get it fast enough. Can't wait to get to his flat where there's a double bed. He's quite literally  _fucking_  Tadashi's mouth, tongue dipping inside and making Tadashi's head spin. Tsukki is holding him firmly with one hand splayed on his back and the other lower, grasping his ass roughly, pulling him close. 

"You couldn't wait?" Tadashi asks when Tsukki gets tired of assaulting his mouth and goes to bite at his jaw. 

"I told you I missed you." he murmurs against Tadashi's skin as explanation. 

"I missed you too." Tadashi replies, playfully rolling his hips against Tsukki to stress the concept. "Quite terribly, actually."

"When we get home I'm going to taste every inch of your skin." Tsukki states calmly, smirking against Tadashi's neck when the boy groans and slumps a little against him at the idea. 

"You have to start the car then." 

"Mmh, what a dilemma..." Tsukki comments, and rejoins their lips.

>>>

Tadashi's back collides with the door rather forcefully, and there are already hands unbuttoning his jeans. He joins the efforts and takes his shirt off, earning an appreciative sigh from his boyfriend and lips on his collarbone. Soon, he's left standing in only his socks against the door of Tsukki's flat. "Beautiful." Tsukki says, tracing a thumb on the freckles on his hip. Tadashi can't help but shiver again. After nearly four years, Tsukki knows each and every place to touch him and reduce him to a quivering mess. The bright side is that Tadashi can do the same to him. Not that being reduced to a quivering mess is exactly a downside. 

Tsukki is unfortunately wearing a button up, therefore getting him naked will require a few more seconds that Tadashi would like, but he's nothing if not determined. He tugs at the collar of Tsukki's shirt, inviting him to do something about it, then instead focuses on removing belt and trousers. He's seen Tsukki naked on video a couple of times (he needs to be in a really good mood to agree to Skype sex), but nothing beats the real thing. 

Thankfully, Tsukki gets on with the program and unbuttons his shirt, then steps out of his trousers and boxers. Tadashi leans back against the door and admires: Tsukki's lean neck, his broad chest, toned muscles because he exercises even though he pretends he's lazy, light happy trail between the v of his hip bones leading to his erect cock, already wet at the tip. Tadashi is still staring when Tsukki grabs him by the back of his thighs and hauls him up, trapping him between the door and his boyfriend's firm chest. 

"I really like your surprises..." Tsukki whispers, hips deliberately thrusting against Tadashi, eliciting a loud moan. He smirks, oh so pleased with himself, and latches to Tadashi's jugular, biting the tender flesh, some of raw want from earlier seeping through. 

Tadashi has noticed that Kei seems to have a fascination with his skin. He will almost always dedicate time to get his mouth to as much of Tadashi's skin as possible, and his hands always seem to me massaging or caressing or groping whatever part of Tadashi's body they get in contact with. And that's what he's intent on doing right now. Which, combined with how Tsukki is rutting against him, is quickly driving Tadashi in a sensory overload, turning his body into jelly. He's pretty sure Tsukki is supporting most of his weigh at the moment, and that doesn't help regain much sense. 

"B-bed?" he stutters, breath hitching as their groins slide together  _just right._

Tsukki nods without pausing his  _magnum opus_  of a bitemark, readjusts his grip on Tadashi's thighs and carries him towards the bedroom. Yeah, not going to the gym  _my ass_ , thinks Tadashi. He gets unceremoniously dumped on the queen bed, and Tsukki takes a second to admire him, smirking like a cat that got the cream. 

Tadashi know that, if left to his own devices, Tsukki could tease him for  _hours_ , and while that's something he thoroughly enjoys, the need is getting to him, he just wants Tsukki to  _get on with it._  Therefore, he decides to gain the upper hand. 

He opens his legs invitingly, splaying his hands on his thighs. In the silence of the room, he can hear how Tsukki's breath hitches as his eyes fly between his legs. " _Someone_ 's eager..." he comments, crawling on top of Tadashi anyway. 

"I hope you're talking about yourself..." Tadashi replies immediately, moving his right hand to grasp Tsukki's hard length, and making him groan. 

Tsukki doesn't waste time with a reply, choosing instead to kiss him, readjusting his position so that he's between Tadashi's legs. The kiss is slow and lazy, but it feels more intimate now that they are skin to skin and pressed against each other, with the implication of what's coming next. 

"I didn't even ask you how much you're staying..." Tsukki asks, pausing the kiss. His hips twitch, chasing Tadashi's hand that is still stroking him, almost absent-mindedly. 

"A week." Tadashi answers, straining his neck to get back to kissing his boyfriend. 

"A w-" Tsukki trails off in awe. " _God,_  Tadashi, the things I want to do to you..."

Tadashi chuckles, but he's quickly interrupted by Tsukki's mouth, kissing him with more insistence. Tadashi hears the sound glasses clinking on the bedside table, but then Tsukki goes back to kissing his neck and he doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings anymore. He stops his half-assed attempt at a handjob, and instead wraps his legs around Tsukki's hips, sending an unmistakeable message.

"You wanna come now?" Tsukki asks, breath hot on Tadashi's collarbone. "And then again when I'm in you?" He adds, accompanying that with a particularly merciless thrust of his hips.

Tadashi whines softly. Fuck, Tsukki's a real teasing bastard. He nods anyway. He's too riled up, there's no way he would last through Tsukki both opening him up and fucking him. Better take some of the edge off now, even if it means rutting against each other like horny teenagers.

Tsukki smirks, readjusts his position so that he's balancing on his knees, one hand holding Tadashi's hips up a little and the other splaying on his chest to hold the rest of him down. Tadashi has to lock his ankles around Tsukki to keep the position, and he feels like Tsukki is manoeuvring him to be more in display, and with less control. Tsukki's mouth seems to be everywhere, licking on his neck to go down and bite his collarbones, suck on the purpling mark on his point and kiss him below his ear. It's making his head spin. Soon, he's canting his hips up without the need for Tsukki's hand on his tip to guide him, simply fuelled by the need to get more friction, grind against  _something_. He's wet, dripping precome that is just making their frottage easier, more pleasurable. He moans loudly, throwing his head back and fisting his hands in the sheets. 

"Shit, Tadashi, you're so hot, I just-" Tsukki groans, the thrusts of his hips getting more erratic.  _Oh_ , so he's close as well. Tadashi has a smug remark on how Tsukki was so sure he could make him come first, and twice, even; but he's at a loss of words as Tsukki bites harshly on his poor, ruined, neck to muffle what probably would have been a whine and comes, the force of it forcing him to let go of Tadashi's hips, collapsing on him.

As soon as the aftershocks have faded and Tsukki has regained his breath, he springs back in action again. "Turn around for me?" he asks, voice still slurred and eyes a bit glassy. Tadashi's cock twitches at the sound, and he can feel another bead of precome dripping down. This is torture, pure torture. He gives an affirmative sound and lets Tsukki manoeuvre him on his front. He's not sure what to expect, if Tsukki wants to start opening him up or something else. 

"So pretty..." Tsukki murmurs, almost absent-mindedly, trailing his fingers down Tadashi's spine, following the patterns created by his freckles. It's a soothing touch, and Tadashi arches his back onto it like a cat. As Tsukki reaches his tail bone, he moves his hand on the side to hold him by the hips, spreading his cheeks open.  _Oh_. 

"Tsukki, are you-" Tadashi starts to ask, but then Tsukki licks a broad stripe over his hole, and he  _screams_. Tsukki doesn't even pause, the bastard, just tightens his grip a bit to compensate for any thrashing, and goes straight back to it, to eating Tadashi out, just as hungry and relentless as he always is when he gets his mouth on his boyfriend's skin. He starts with slow, broad licks with the flat of his tongue, getting Tadashi wet, then gives open mouthed kisses all around his hole, while the boy twitches, hands fisted in the duvet and face pressed against the pillow, muffling his moans and whimpers. Tsukki readjusts his grip, pulling Tadashi's hips higher, closer to his face, and starts inching his tongue inside, even though Tadashi is still so tight, still untouched. Or well, relatively so. 

"Tsukki, I can't- _ahn_..." Tadashi moans, vaguely trying to communicate how close he is, after having been teased for so long. Tsukki makes an approving sound while his mouth is still on Tadashi's ass, creating small vibrations that make Tadashi thrash even more. Then he takes pity in his wreck of a boyfriend and sneaks a hand between his legs, grabbing his cock and stroking him, giving him the extra stimulation he needs to come. The result is almost instantaneous, Tadashi arching his body even more, unsure whether to press up to Tsukki's mouth or down to Tsukki's hand. He shudders all over as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, biting down on the pillow as he screams " _Kei_!" with a moan worthy of porn. Tsukki keeps stimulating him all the way through and even during the aftershocks, until Tadashi whines and tries to shy away from his mouth.

"Too much." he slurs, still panting. He feels like his entire body has melted. He thinks he hears Tsukki chuckle, but at this point aliens could be invading and he'd still be too fucked out to pay attention. God, he's missed this. 

"Do you want some water?" Tsukki asks, amusement still in his voice.

"Yes please."

>>>

After a drink, Tadashi feels like at least half-human again. He still can't believe it's not even lunch time, and he's got six more days of that, of being with Tsukki all the time. Now that they took the edge off, they are snuggled in bed, catching up with each other's lives in between kisses. They're both still naked, and Tadashi is aware that just a small spark would reignite the hunger from before,   but he'll take some recovery time cuddling, which is not something Tsukki does all that often. 

"Do you want to go to that Thai place for dinner? You loved it last time." Tsukki asks.

"Why not? After all, I'm not letting you cook again..." Tadashi agrees, giggling at Tsukki's affronted expression when he mentions his culinary fiasco.

After a while, Tsukki gets up, needing the toilet. Tadashi also decides to leave the bed, wanting another glass of water. He's also curious about just how bad his neck looks. He puts his slips back on, because it still feels weird to wander around completely naked in a flat that's not his own, even if it's just to go to the kitchen. Even if Tsukki fucked him on the kitchen counter during one of his visits.

Turns out that getting dressed was a good idea, because someone knocks at the door. 

"Yes?" he calls without opening. After all, he's still only in his underwear and looks positively well-fucked.

"Tsukishima, I know you're there, open up!" someone calls. "You're supposed to feed me!"

"I... Uhm, who is it?" Tadashi asks. Tsukki mentioned some overbearing neighbours, maybe it's one of them.

"Wha- it's Kuroo, who the hell are you?" the voice asks, clearly getting annoyed. Thankfully Tsukki emerges from the bathroom.

"Where you expecting someone?"

"Oh, shit." Tsukki curses, face of someone who just remembered something. "I'll get dressed, just let him in or he'll keep knocking and making noise.

"Ok, but-" Tsukki leaves before Tadashi can point out his state. Sighing, he opens the door by an inch, planning to explain the situation and have the neighbour wait while they get presentable.

Kuroo however just slams the door open, forcing his way in. "What's going on, Tsuk-  _eeeehh_?"

Tadashi blushes to the root of his hair, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor from where Tsukki threw it away earlier. 

"Oya oya, are you the boyfriend?" Kuroo asks, clearly pleased at the turn of events. "Tsukishima is always so secretive about you..."

"Uhm, I- yes, I suppose I am.."

"Fine, I'll leave you to your  _Tsukki_ , I see he has better things to eat for lunch..." Kuroo comments, then winks at him, and makes his exit.

>>>

_/I saw THE boyfriend!_

_/Oya oya, Tsukki's? What's he like?_

_/Cute... Looked well-fucked enough!_

_/Ooh, I wanna see him too! I hope he's staying!_

Kuroo chuckles at the last message. It had been nice, seeing Tsukishima's boyfriend in the flesh. He and Bokuto have never seen him, despite knowing about his existence. However, now he wants to know how Tsukishima acts around him! Is he cold and sarcastic as always? Kuroo's going to bet Tsukishima turns into a real softie. Witnessing that would provide him with teasing material for years!

>>>

"Kuroo, I can't- Uh?" Tsukki stops in his tracks seeing Tadashi alone in the hall. "Did Kuroo leave?" 

"Yeah, he said he'll, uh, give us privacy? I guess that's what he meant..."

"Whatever." Tsukki huffs, then shoots a look to Tadashi. "Where were we?"

Tadashi smiles innocently, sensing his boyfriend's intentions. "Lunch?" 

"Sure, I do feel hungry..." Tsukki smirks, licking his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what did you think?  
> By the way, I do some Bioinformatics, and I assure you it's as hard as I make it sound in this fic! (And I always misspell length, oops)  
> This University AU thing is shaping into a real 'verse, and I was thinking that the third should be AsaNoya, with our resident tattoo artist? (See installment one)  
> Also, writing Yachi was super fun, did I do her justice?  
> Btw, kudos make mama proud~  
> -Marty


End file.
